Hudgens Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny....." cries Announcer: "Jo visits the Hudgens." shouts Announcer: "Whose 2-year-old son won't give up his pacifier..." Jenna: "Ross, you're a big boy now and you do not need your binky anymore." Ross:"I WANT MY BINKY!" Announcer: "....and an adopted child who is nearly got expelled from daycare." screams while Luther tells Yoshi to stop then Yoshi quiets down Yoshi: "....." Announcer:"And a well-behaved 10-year old." doing his homework Annoncer: ".....But Ross is the worst behaved and he is on the brink of getting expelled from Pre-K." hits Yoshi Announcer: "Can Jo help this Philadelphia family?" Submission Reel Jo: "So I am in Philadelphia, PA ready to help a family. Let's see who we have here this week." ???:"Hi, I'm Jenna and I work at a nail salon." ???:"And I'm Bruno and we have 3 sons: Luther who is 10, Yoshi who is 4, and Ross who just turned 2. I work at a factory." Jenna: "Yoshi was adopted from Japan and can't speak English very well and that causes his confusion and anger as a result, However we give him a pikachu plush to squeeze if he get's angry and Ross refuses to give up his binky and is the worst behaved. Ross will imitate violent acts on TV, shout bad words, and bully kids at daycare." Yoshi: "私は彼が私をいじめ続けているロスが非常に好きではありません。(Translation: i don't like Ross very much he keeps on bullying me.) Jo:"I'm on my way." Observation begins Luther: "Come on in." Jo:"Oh, thank you!" Jenna: "Hi! You must be Jo." comes up to Yoshi Jo:"Hello, sweetie!" Yoshi:"こんにちは." to: "Hi." shakes Jo's hand Yoshi:"When I first saw Jo-Jo, I didn't understand." Jenna:"Ross, we have a visitor!" Ross:"Hi. Daddy's at work." Jo:"Okay." gets confused Jo:"When did you adopt Yoshi?" Jenna:"4 years ago when he was 6 months." Jo:"Okay." Ross: "Hey, Yoshi! Can you give Mario a ride on your back?" Watching violent acts on TV (Ross sees a scene from the Simpsons where Homer Simpson is choking his son Bart) Hudgens Family Issues Jo:"Yoshi started to play up." tries to destroys Ross' Thomas The Tank Engine bed Jenna: "Yoshi, stop, please!" screams Yoshi: to calm down gives Yoshi a Pikachu plush Yoshi: "....." calms down and smiles at Jo and Jenna Yoshi: to say Hi in English Jo: "Why do you give him a stuffed animal? You're giving him that for his destructive behavior! I'm seeing mixed messages here. but I know Yoshi has a hard time speaking english." Jenna: "I brought him that Pikachu plush because it will calm him down even more if he cries during one of his fits also speaking Japanese will make him stop; however, Ross is worst behaved child in the family. Beheading Yoshi's toys for no reason and hitting Luther and Yoshi. He also ruined Yoshi's 4th Pokemon-themed birthday party by bullying the guests, and most of his guests were boys. He also shouted bad words and broke Yoshi's arm once when Yoshi was 3; Yoshi was bawling his eyes out. As a result, Ross was sent to timeout for the rest of the day for those incidents. We went to Six Flags in New Jersey this summer, and it was awful. Yoshi got stuck in a rollercoaster because Ross messed around with the controls but I saved him and also when we were on another ride Ross started to beat the god out of Yoshi. That's why rollercoasters make him scared and when the Kirochus came down Tariko was looking after Yoshi and can communicate with her Anna always hits him." tries to speak Japanese Yoshi:あなたの日本語はひどいです。(translation:"Your Japanese is awful") Jo:"I know, Yoshi. But I am British." Yoshi:私が知っている (translation: "I know.") comes home Ross:"Daddy!" Bruno: "Hi Ross! So how was your adoptive brother?" Ross: "We have a new visitor Jo-Jo!" Bruno: "Hi Jo!" Jo: "Hello." Parent Meeting Jenna: "How will Ross give up his Binky and help Yoshi on how to speak English?" Bruno: " Agree." Jo: "Listen up.I will buy a Learn English CD-ROM for Yoshi and a Paci-Fairy for Ross." Jenna: "That's good." Bruno: "I agree." Jenna: "Yoshi is the most behaved out of Ross and himself he might do what he is told." Bruno: "If i speak english he might stop being destructive." House Rules Jo: "Today, we're going to have rules in the house. The first rule is respect other people's property." Jo: "No bullying people." Jo: "No hurting other people." Calling Nicole Birou-Jennings is helping Orla and Kayla with their history homework phone rings and Nicole picks it up Nicole: "Jennings Residence, may I ask who's calling please?" Discipline Jo: "I'm now going to introduce the Naughty Square..." presents a Square-shaped rug Luther's 11th Birthday Party Jo: "Later on, Luther turned 11 and is having a Star Wars-themed birthday party." is dressed in a Luke Skywalker costume complete with a blue Anakin Skywalker Lightsaber and Bruno is dressed in a Darth Vader costume complete with a red Darth Vader Lightsaber Jenna (dressed in a Queen Amidala costume): "Almost done, Yoshi." is dressed in a Jedi costume Jenna: "Okay, Yoshi. All done. My, you look handsome." Yoshi: "おかげでママ！ (Translation: Thanks mommy!) is dressed in a Han Solo costume Jenna: "Come on, boys. Let's go join your father and your brother." Yoshi: "大丈夫！" (Translation: Okay!) Wars music is playing in the background Jo: "Who's up for Jedi Training?" Party guests: "Me!" dances Japanese-like while using a light saber trying to impress the guests Jo: "Yoshi that is adorable." Jo: "Ross felt a bit left out because Yoshi was getting all the attention.." Yoshi: "Then Ross did it again like he did last year on Luther's 10th birthday but worse." Ross: "No! F**k you, Yoshi, you motherf***ing a**hole!" gets the Cake from the table smashes it into Yoshi's face starts to cry Jenna: "NO!!! THAT IS NOT OKAY!! YOU ARE GOING IN THE NAUGHTY SQUARE, ROSS!!" dries Yoshi off with a towel Luther: "Here we go Yoshi better now? Yoshi: (Stops crying) "はいルター" (Translation: Yes Luther) Jenna: "Ross that was so mean of your Daddy just brought that!" Ross: (Scoffs) "IT IS A STUPID f***ing CAKE!" Jenna: "You know what? you just got a trip to the Naughty Square young man!" goes up to Bruno and tells on Ross Yoshi: "パパ！ロスは私にケーキを投げた!" (Translation: Daddy! Ross threw the cake at me!) puts Ross on the Naughty Square Bruno: (firmly) "You are sitting here in timeout for swearing and smashing the cake in your brother's face. Stay there for 2 minutes! In addition, your Diego's in toy jail!" (Bruno sets the timer) Luther: (To Yoshi) "I am glad you did not ruin my party Yoshi i am proud of you." Yoshi: "私は知っている。" (Translation: I know) pats Yoshi's head Guest: "Luther, here is a present for you." guest hands Luther a present Luther: "Thanks." unwraps it to reveal a Philadelphia Phillies cap Luther: "Awesome! A new Phillies cap!" jumps in Happiness Luther: "Yoshi don't get too excited." Guest: "So why does he do that?" Luther: "He is very excitable at times." (Ross starts crying for attention) Jenna: I feel horrible leaving Ross alone in timeout and walking away from him. It broke my heart when he started crying. Jo: Oh, don't communicate with him, Jenna. Just ignore his cries for attention. Don't talk to him. You are stronger than him. (2 minutes later) The Paci-Fairy Technique Jenna: "Ross, have you ever heard about the story of the Paci-fairy?" Ross: "Hmm?" Jenna: "She flies all over the world and gathers all the binkies from big kids who don't need them anymore and gives them to the babies who need them." Ross: "And?" Jenna: "There's one more thing, she's the Tooth Fairy's kid sister!" Ross: "Duh.." Jo: "She's a robot that was invented 20 years ago by a young mother of 6's late father." Ross: "Blah...Blah...Blah!" Jo: "Ross, the Paci-Fairy is going to collect your binky to give it to the babies who need it tonight." Ross: "NO! I WANT MY BINKY!" tries to attack Jo, but Jo blocks Ross's fist and foot Jenna: "Ross, you don't need your binky anymore. You're a big boy now. The Paci-Fairy is going to collect your binky tonight to give it to the babies who need it now;" Ross: "I WANNA KEEP IT, I WANNA KEEP IIIIIT!" attacks Jenna, but Jenna blocks his foot and his fist Jenna: Come on, Ross. The Paci-Fairy will leave you a nice surprise to children who give up their binkies. Will you be a big boy for mommy?" Learn English Trash Talk Mommy and Me Thought Box Onward DVD Meeting Reinforcements Bye Bye Jo-Jo Family Update Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Episode transcripts